Window-Cleaner
Window Cleaner is the second episode of Fireman Kyle Plot It was a windy day and at the fire station, Firemen Kyle and Ameen were watching TV. News reporter: The weather in Leeds today is incredibly windy and it is advised to be careful. While there are no signs of any real danger, we do warn you to be cautious. Kyle: If it's windy we might get an emergency. Ameen: Yeah, maybe. Kyle: Maybe I should give Harry a call and see if his kids would like to go to the park with me after work to fly their new kite. They've been waiting to try it. ... On a busy road the wind caused a telephone pole to sway. Then a large gust of wind blew the pole down and it hit the ground, blocking traffic. ... Harry and a man were outside Harry's house leaning a ladder against the wall. Max and Lucy came outside with Max carrying their kite. Max: Bye dad. We're just off to the-oh, what are you doing? Harry: This is my friend Noah. He's cleaning our windows. Lucy: Are you sure he should be climbing a ladder on a windy day. Noah: Don't worry. I know what I'm doing. I've been in this business for 8 years. Max and Lucy shrugged before running off. Noah picked up his bucket and cleaning gear and climbed the ladder. ... Kyle put down the station phone. Kyle: That's odd. Phone's not working. Ameen: Couldn't you use your mobile? Kyle: I left that at home. Ameen: Here, use mine. ... Noah had finished cleaning one of the windows, with Harry supporting the ladder. He climbed down and they shifted the ladder to the next window. Harry: I think the wind picked up a bit. Noah: Relax. I'll be okay. Noah climbed the ladder. Harry supported him and he began. Then, his mobile went off. Harry received it, letting go of the ladder. Harry: Hello? Harry Upton speaking. Kyle: (on phone) Hi, Harry. I was wondering if I could take your kids to try out their kite after I finished work. Noah realised he'd left his bucket at the bottom of the ladder and went to climb down, but the sudden movement, the lack of support and windy weather made the ladder rock back and forth. Harry: It's a little bit late, Kyle. They already...oh my god! Harry had stopped speaking when he saw the ladder fall and Noah dangling from the rooftop. Kyle: Harry, what happened? Harry: Hold on, Kyle! I need to call the fire service! Kyle: I am the fire ser- Harry cut Kyle off, forgetting he was a firefighter and dialled 999. ... At the station, the bell started to ring. Station Officer Samyul, who was sitting in his office, stood up. Samyul: Now who needs the fire service? Samyul went to the fax machine, which was producing a fax and ripped it off, reading it as he exit the door. Samyul: Man stuck on rooftop at Fairford Terrace! The three firefighters got in the engine, Kyle driving in the right seat, Ameen in the middle and Samyul on the left. Kyle: All present and correct, sir. Samyul: Right, let's go! Kyle turned on the sirens and drove down the road. However, they didn't get far as a traffic jam had formed. Ameen: What's with all the traffic? Kyle looked ahead and saw the fallen telephone pole. Kyle: A telephone pole is blocking the road! Samyul: What should we do about it? Traffic parted for the engine to pass and they proceeded, eventually getting to the pole. Samyul: Right, Ameen I want you to tie a rope to the pole. Kyle, you reverse the engine. I shall tell traffic to reverse. Ameen: Roger that, sir! Kyle: Roger that, sir! Ameen got some rope out of the side of the engine. Samyul began commanding traffic. Kyle readied the engine. Then when the rope was tied and Station Officer Samyul gave the all-clear, Kyle reversed. The pole was pulled to a position at the side of the road on the pavement. Kyle: We'll have to leave that there for now. Come on, let's go. Ameen and Samyul clambered back in. Kyle set off again to Fairford Terrace. ... Noah felt his arms weakening. Harry: Don't worry, Noah! Help is on its way! As he said this, the fire engine came into view and stopped. The firefighters came out and pulled the ladder off the roof of the engine. Kyle and Ameen leant it against the building and Noah edged across the roof, climbing onto the ladder. He then climbed down with Kyle supporting it. Samyul: Another job well done. Kyle: What happened up there? Harry: I kinda...let go of the ladder. Kyle: Just remember next time it's dangerous when its windy, or whenever you use a ladder at all, in fact. Noah: Sorry. Won't happen again. Kyle: Right, I think it's time to go back. Don't you? Ameen gave a single nod and they climbed back in the engine, setting off back to the station. ... After Kyle had finished work, he went to the park where he found Max and Lucy and flew their kite. Kyle: Now watch me loop-the-loop! Kyle showed them some tricks and they gasped in amazement. Kyle: Right, your turn Lucy. He handed the kite to Lucy and she flew it. Kyle: I love spending time with you kids. Characters * Kyle Upton * Ameen Deen * Samyul Ashik * Harry Upton * Max Upton * Lucy Upton * Noah the window cleaner Emergencies * Fallen Telephone Pole * Man dangling from rooftop Trivia * This episode has some similarities to the Kite, the first episode of Fireman Sam.￼ *